


Nutella and noodles

by Louder_Than_Words



Series: JeanMarco collected fluff [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, College AU, Dorm Life AU, Fluff, M/M, Nutella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louder_Than_Words/pseuds/Louder_Than_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has never had Nutella and Marco finds that absolutely unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella and noodles

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep deprivation is not a joke -___-  
> I got many prompts and I finally wrote something where the end result was actually something that I like. I received this glorious idea from fandombatch on tumblr. The ideas I got from them were so amazing that I will be writing them all as a single thing. Either as a series of one shots or as chapters. I haven't decided yet. But It took me like two weeks to do this and I am so sorry. Thank you for bearing with me and being patient and I hope you like it. Please look forward to the rest.

“We need to go to the store soon.” Marco groaned, closing the mini fridge, and falling back onto his bed with another long winded groan, his stomach growling miserably. Jean huffed a laugh, closing his physics book and turning to him.

 

“For what? Its food left in the cupboard. ” Jean answered. Marco just rolled his eyes, heaving off his bed again and going over to the cabinet next to the fridge. Kicking it open, the door swinging and hitting Jean in the leg. He winced and Marco set his lips in a thin line, face a scowl as he gestured to the shelves.

 

“There is nothing but bread, water, kool aid, and no sugar so unless you want to eat that for the next month, we need to pool our money and go shopping.” Marco chastised, Jean just sighed, looking up at his freckled friend, pouting before standing abruptly, eyes wide. Marco stood back as the shorter male rushed past him.

 

“Wait! Armin gave me something a couple days ago. Told me to try it.” he said with a smile, rushing to his book bag, opening it quickly and pulling out a small jar. Jean grinned, tossing the snack to Marco. In turn, the taller boy stared down at it and laughed lightly, shaking his head.

 

“Nutella? Is that it?” he asked, Jean shrugged.

 

“Yeah, that's it? well I told him I've never had it before and he gave me one of his, of which he has like ten damn jars of. He practically threw it at my head.” Marco looked at him as he prattled on, mouth hanging slightly open, the jar firmly grasped so he didn't throw it at him too.

 

“You've never had Nutella!? Seriously?” Marco exclaimed, leaning closer to him but it just seemed like he was towering to Jean. He looked up at him, eyes focusing on a single freckle so he didn't have to make direct eye contact. The blush spreading across his cheeks too embarrassing as it was. Jean twiddled his thumbs bashfully, looking anywhere at this point.

 

“Yeah I'm serious. Is it that big of a deal?” he asked. Marco, though, just looked shocked, or more so appalled than anything.

 

“I-- I can't- its so damned good though! It tastes like chocolate, Jean. You love chocolate.”

 

“I don't _love_ chocolate...” Jean mumbled, pouting as he moved back to his seat at his desk. Marco laughed then, sitting back on his bed. He opened the jar, swiping some of the spread from the inside of the lid, bringing his finger to his lips and sucking the Nutella off of it. He sighed happily, almost moaning at the taste. Jean swallowed the lump in his throat, the blush spreading up to his ears.

 

“I haven't had it in so long. Never had enough money to splurge on it.” Marco explained, scooping up more of it and sucking it off his finger.

 

Jean groaned, turning back to his book to hide the blush. He bit his lip, trying in vain to stop glancing at his freckled friend out the corners of his eyes. He squirmed in his seat, watching Marco lick and suck his fingers like that. It was like he was doing it on purpose to arouse him, but that couldn't be the case. There was no way he was doing it on purpose. But it was still erotic and it was giving Jean a rather annoying hard on that he tried hard to hide by crossing one leg over the other.

 

“Hey, let me try some before you eat it all.” He spoke quietly, voice a bit shaky. He cleared his throat, taking a few steadying breaths before turning back to him, hoping his demeanor was casual and not strained or as awkward as his erection.

 

Marco looked up to him with wide eyes. Startled from having forgotten Jean was even there. He blushed pink, laughing lightly before setting the jar on the desk. Taking a final finger scoop before pulling his hand away.

 

“Sorry about that.” he mumbled, bringing his finger to his lips, though before he could lick the chocolatey substance from it, Jean was grasping his wrist. Marco looked up at him curiously. Raising a brow as he blushed just a bit redder. “Hm?” he hummed, his expression questioning. He looked into Jeans golden eyes, lids downcast as a heavy blush covered the shorter boys cheeks. “Yes, Jean?”

 

He cleared his throat again, not sure what to say to Marco, if anything at all. He just knew he couldn't stand watching him suck his fingers like a damned porn star anymore. He'd come in his fucking pants if it kept up. Jeans crush on his roommate wasn't exactly a secret that he wanted to confess too just yet, and definitely not in such a way. He sighed, leaning closer to him, pulling Marco's hand towards his lips. A quick glimpse of his very red, very confused face and Jean closed his eyes, opening his mouth and taking the Nutella covered digits between his lips, sucking gently, rolling his tongue between them and all over, unable to voice his feelings normally, so maybe erotically sucking food off his fingers will get the point across. Jean mentally punched himself in the face. Preparing for the punch that Marco would probably be giving him once his hand was free.

 

While Jean waited to be hit, Marco looked on in an aroused confusion. Moving his fingers ever so slightly with the motions of the tongue swirling through them. His heart raced, blood rushing to a place it usually only did while he slept. He held back a moan, thinking his self control was better than that, though apparently not. The past months spent in the cramped dorm with Jean, Marco had picked up on the subtle markers for a growing crush, the main one being the vivid dreams. But he noticed it in himself and within Jean and he'd kept it quiet. Fear keeping their terms as 'just friends'.

 

But now he swallowed hard, swishing spit around in his suddenly dry mouth. He moved his jaw to speak. A faint huff of air the only sound that came though. He gave up on saying anything after the third attempt at voicing any objections. Knowing full well he had none. Marco shuddered, watching Jean's tongue slide around his fingers, lapping up the sticky substance.

 

Once his fingers were licked cleaned Jean pulled away, Marco's hand fell limply to his own lap, and the expression his freckled friend gave him was one he couldn't read. He'd fully expected to be hit or something, but nothing happened. Marco let him do as he pleased. Jean felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest. The loud thumping in his ears keeping him from hearing how equally fast Marco's was racing.

 

Jean cleared his throat, the silence grating. “Uhh...” he stated lamely, averting his eyes to try and find the right words. He was quiet for a moment before he turned back, opening his mouth to speak, giving in and just deciding to confess everything, but before he could even get the first syllable out, Marco stood abruptly. His face flushed, the red covering his ears as well. Marco looked down at Jean with an intense, knowing gaze and gave him a lopsided smile.

 

“As if you couldn't get any weirder Kirstein.” he laughed, though it was obviously strained with the effort to get past the awkwardness. “Now come on. Lets go to the store. Nutella isn't that filling.” Marco laughed, turning quickly and going to put on his shoes. Jean watched him move around the room, busying himself with trivial things like moving a shirt from one corner to another. Jean sighed, taking a calming breath and really thinking about it. Blurting out how he felt was something that he'd definitely do, but it wasn't something he should do considering the awkward tension in their dorm. Somehow finger sucking wasn't on the list of “top ten most romantic settings” for a heartfelt confession. Even Jean wasn't that stupid. So he decided to wait for a better situation, leaving his confession for another day, and his thoughts wandered to an excuse.

 

Finger sucking. Jean blushed, still able to feel the way Marco's fingers felt in his mouth, how they seemed to move with his tongue. His mind wandered a bit, marveling at how gracelessly stimulating it all was. Jean shook his head, moving from his desk to put on his converse by the door. He wondered though. Because Marco didn't seem to question him at all about his intentions or about why Jean had sucked his fingers in the first place. Did he somehow already know? Put two-and-two together? Jean just shrugged. Marco wanted to move past it, so they would. He'd leave the confession for another day.

 

Marco could almost see the gears working double time right before they stopped in Jeans head. It would have been cute if it weren't so ridiculous. He had basically proved to the freckled boy that Marco's suspicions about his crush being not-so-one sided was completely true. And while it made him happy, he knew if Jean said anything even resembling a confession, his blunt friend would punch himself mentally and physically the next week for his horrible timing. His self inflicted embarrassment could sink ships sometimes. Marco sighed, shaking his head and going over to him. He wanted to move past it and Jean was gracious enough to go along. The taller of the two sighed mentally. Thankful to him. That was definitely a bridge they could cross another time.

 

He tapped him on the shoulder, Jean turned, still blushing and not able to make eye contact just yet.

 

Marco smiled wide, reassuringly, at him, “I've got 20. You?” was all he asked, holding up a crumpled twenty dollar bill. Jean stared at it, a small smile formed on his lips as he finally looked up to his friend.

 

“I'm completely broke, man.” Jean stated, laughing as he got the hit he had been waiting for. His shoulder throbbing after the hard punch. But despite that they laughed together, the tension gone, melting away with the chocolate taste on their tongues. Marco shoved the bill into his pocket, shrugging with a heavy sigh.

 

“Ramen noodles and Nutella it is then.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh yeah. You made it to the end so that's more than I could ever ask for. Thank you for reading and I hope that you liked it :)  
> (extreme anxiety about posting happened. I might edit it later. Maybe rewrite it)


End file.
